


ideas for fanfics where ozpin reincarnates into a character besides oscar

by hellsflame



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsflame/pseuds/hellsflame
Summary: I just got these ideas  for fics where ozpin reincarnates into a character besides oscar and if any of you like the idea of a fic where that happens you can use my ideas to write a fanfic with that premise ( I am not a writer so I have no intention on writing these fanfics myself
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	ideas for fanfics where ozpin reincarnates into a character besides oscar

I have seen fanfics where ozpin is reincarnated into jaune a fic where he reincarnated into roman torchwick who survived the fall of beacon and one into yang ( it bothers me that the fic writer didnt genderbend yang because I have always been under the belief oz only reincarnates into men like how the maiden powers only pass onto girls ( and the maiden powers were originally his magic so it fits that ( the whole only reincarnating into people of the same gender/sex stays the same in both maiden power transfer and ozpin reincarnating )

so I have 4 ideas for ozpin reincarnates fics 

one where he reincarnates into sun wukong ( and this fic will have blacksun I am a blacksun shipper ( and to be frank bb doesnt have the proper buildup in canon while blacksun did ( it had the buildup for multiple volumes teases, and mutual romantic attraction and development in v4-5 that added meat to blacksun ship in that time bb didnt have that some argue v6 was purposefully ambiguous I argued that those moments were not evidence for they werent inherently romantic and the sun good by scene wasnt sinking the blacksun ship which multiple people said

snowembrace . tumblr . com/post/179513829980/it-was-never-about-that-braniac

rwbyconversations . tumblr . com/post/179603888501

eight-of-pentacles . tumblr . com/post/185944273916

and my faith in crwby led me to the belief they wouldnt throw away all that buildup ) 

ozpin learnt to live with the people who acted as his hosts and ozmas hosts were able to have their own family ( so anyone who says ozpin would get in the way (you are wrong

also in the my own worst enemy fic where ozma reincarnated into roman ozpin and roman combined their weapons together modifying ozmas cane to apply aspects of romans cane 

so how about sun combining his staff to ozmas cane

one where he reincarnates into a genderbent blake ( the fact is blake and adams relationship parallels with ozpin and salems relationship) , 

sunder-the-gold . tumblr . com/post/180144512244/sagi-sniper-ozcarpin-tigerstripedmoon-say

greekgeekgoddess . tumblr . com/post/180312951538

and one where he reincarnates into lie ren ( monty was originally intended to voice ozpin but due to his lack of skill he was given someone who didnt talk much and rens semblance evolution where he can see peoples emotions would be good for oz since due to ozpins experiences and how many times he has been betrayed he is wary of trusting people and in rwby fairy tales of remnant he allowed himself to be killed in a one to one duel after getting someone to promise that if oz lost they wouldnt hurt any of his followers ( and after he reincarnated it turned out they lied and proceeded to kill everyone anyway ) 

and 

whitley schnee 

who is about as old as oscar and would be in oscars place as someone who had no prior training having ozpin reincarnate into them and it would be interesting given whitleys thoughts on huntsmen and relationship with his family it makes me imagine ( what if whitley was ozpins host instead of oscar how would he feel about that moment in v6 given his prior relationship and feelings toward weiss and his family


End file.
